


Another Night Like This

by DxTURA



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Sandalphon/Lucifer is hinted, writetober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: A semi-epilogue to 000. Sandalphon, seemingly having a resolve, is hit with feelings harder than normal.Day 03 of Writetober [catchup]! The prompt this time around: Loss





	Another Night Like This

Another night like this.

Several months have passed since Sandalphon and Djeeta’s crew had stopped the world from crumbling by Lucilus’ hands. It had been several months since Lucifer was slain and taken away from this mortal world, since Sandalphon had attempted murder on Djeeta's life, and enough time still hadn't passed for him. 

The Supreme Primarch stood at the bow of the Grandcypher to cry, recounting each and every event with deepest regret.

Sandalphon always told himself that he didn't need to think about the past anymore; he had grown fairly attached to the crew, even if they did get on his nerves. He had friends - friends who could not only set him straight, but could also comfort him in his times of need. 

He didn't have to bottle everything up on a daily basis. He didn't have to sneak out of his bed after waking up in sweat and tears. He didn't have to carry the burden all on his own.

Yet, if he had such a support circle and a place he could call home, why  _ did  _ he stay silent?

Truth be told, the loss of Lucifer hit him harder than he thought it did. When all was said and done, the Primarchs didn't worry too much about following orders and decided to settle across the different lands and live like mortals did. They lived together. They lived alone. They lived lives they never thought they would be able to, all because they agreed to relieve themselves of his ideal that they always had to answer to a higher power. Hal and Mal were able to get Azrael and Israfel back, even if - granted - it was a bit of a horrifying sight at times.

But Sandalphon couldn’t get Lucifer back. Granted, they always spoke when he would dream and visit him; inheriting Lucifer's powers definitely had its perks, but it wasn't the same if he wasn't physically by his side. Why was - for the most part - everyone allowed a happy ending but him? It wasn't fair.

Hot tears welled up at the corners of his eyes.  _ Dammit, here we go again _ . He had to weep silently, though; the last time he wailed, he lied to Djeeta and claimed that a monster ‘jumped on board and tried to maul his face.’

Well, it's not like he could do much about it. If he had the power to stop crying at will, he would've done so a long time ago and not shed so many tears every week. He had to start thinking about something else; his mind roamed to the times where Lyria and the others had stalked him while looking for the coffee bean tree that Lucifer harvested from so long ago. Now his thoughts were on the numerous times he'd tease Lyria about the coffee before finally giving in to her requests of making it. And then he thought about the cup he and Lucifer recently shared after the world was saved. Yes, happy thoughts. 

His thoughts didn't last long, though, as he heard his name being called from a voice he recognized all too well.

"Sandalphon, is that you?"

He made sure to rub his eyes and destroy any tears and redness that were apparent on his face, before turning around. Lyria. How quaint that she would appear now of all times.

Sandalphon let out a soft sigh, "Shouldn't children like you be in bed by now?"

Lyria nervously laughed, gripping the edges of her dress. "Sh-shouldn't Primarchs like you be getting rest now that you don't have to worry too much about the world right now?"

She got him there. He flashed a small smirk and shrugged before turning back to the moonlight.

"Your door was open, and I could've sworn I heard your footsteps across the cabin," Shit. He tried not to be too loud, but it looks like she's as perceptive as ever. "I thought something had happened with how quick you stepped; are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air." He was so quick to respond, that it almost sounded like he was snapping at her. "Err... I've been having trouble sleeping lately, so I often come up here to get some.."

"Oh, is your window not opening properly again?" Sometime ago, the small window in his cabin was stuck and the air from outside bothered him to no end. Rackam had fixed it, though.

"No, it's fine. I stretch my legs, too." Mortals were always too curious; at the same time, however, he really needed to work on finding better answers. 

"I see..." Lyria was clearly not buying it. Sandalphon had to think a little harder about how to drift away from the subject.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come across as rude. Nor did I mean to scare you." His shoulders sagged a little, "I'm fine, I promise; I'll head back to my chambers soon, and maybe this time I'll actually walk quieter than before."

"No, you're okay! I'm just glad you're alright!" Lyria nodded, turning her back to him. "I'll head back to bed! Djeeta will wake up at some point and notice I'm not there if I don't!"

"Fair enough."

Lyria was already walking away when she stopped and turned around to face the Supreme Primarch, "Oh, and... Sandalphon?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"Whatever's bothering you, know that you don't have to go through it alone. We're all here for you, and will listen to you when you're ready to talk about it."

Sandalphon tensed up at the words, and stayed silent. Lyria was always so intuitive. It was always scary as to what she could guess, even when someone didn’t say anything.

He didn't want to keep her waiting for a response, though, so he turned his back to her and lowly chuckled, "You worry too much... but, thank you. I will remember that."

Lyria seemed to like that response, and got out of his hair with a quick skip to her step.

Sandalphon slouched over and rubbed his temples. If it was that easy to convince Lyria, he really shouldn’t keep his guard up all the time.

Still, Sandalphon knew he couldn’t hide these tears forever. There would be a day that Lyria finds out his secret, and she would definitely call him out on his lies. It just wouldn’t be Lyria if she didn’t.

Well, he shouldn’t worry about it  _ too _ much. When it comes, he’ll just have to talk to Lyria. Sort out his feelings.

What would Lucifer say if he didn’t? Probably scold him, that’s what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! With Writetober I've been doing my best to dip into a wide variety of fandoms, so - for what it's worth - I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
